Una Rosa
by Moni Gzz
Summary: Oportunidades? Quien dice que lo que en ese momento no se te da, en un futuro no sea para ti, una rica y sencilla historia de Amor...


Una rosa

Hola, este es el primer fic que subo, doy absoluta y totalmente las GRACIAS a Diana por el tiempo que se dio en revisar esta historia (es mi beta)… la historia es muy sencilla y espero les guste… Saludillos!!

Por cierto los personajes no son míos … (solo los tome prestados un poquito y lo aclaro pq en otras historias que he tenido la fortuna de leer lo aclaran también…digo.. por si las moscas).

Una rosa

Una fresca mañana de sábado en una ciudad de grandes edificios rústicos, justo en un callejón se encontraba lo que seria un mercadillo. Este era montado en esa área desde hace ya muchos años, donde cada fin de semana recibía productos de los agricultores de la localidad. Ahí se encontraba en un puesto, un guapo y pequeño niño de 9 años ayudando a su padre a escoger unos vegetales. Él le enseñaba a su hijo a seleccionar y distinguir los de mejor calidad, ya que el hombre era dueño de un pequeño restaurante.

El hombre como cada sábado, recorría todos y cada uno de los puestos para seleccionar lo mejor de lo mejor, mientras el muy orgulloso niño miraba y aprendía de su progenitor, ya que era la primera vez en que lo acompañaba debido a que ayudaba la mayoría de las veces en la preparación de los alimentos en el lugar.

-Darien… ven rápido quiero que veas algo- llamaba el hombre a su pequeño niño

-Ahora voy- veloz se dirigía donde su padre se encontraba

- Observa-

El padre le mostraba un puesto donde había diversos artículos de cocina entre otras chucherías. Ahí fue donde vio a los integrantes de la familia del puesto y le llamo la atención particularmente uno de ellos, era la hija de unos 4 anos de cabellera rubia y muy inquieta.

-Serena… ven para acá, déjate peinar de una vez, por favor- Llamaba su madre a la pequeña niña.

-No, mama…coletas no. Me duele el cabello- Exclamaba la niña mientras hacía gesto de disgusto.

-Por favor Bunny-

-Bueno mami… pero me pondrías mis aretes de rosa?

Esos aretes los tenía ella como un regalo de su madre y los quería mucho.

-Serena… lo siento pero se perdió uno de ellos-

-Oh..

y con una carita sumamente triste y su único arete en sus manitas se dispuso a tomar asiento para que su mama continuara cepillando el cabello.

A Darien le enterneció el rostro de la niña, así que de una de las bolsas que cargaba junto a su padre, saco una bella manzana y se dirigió junto a ella.

-Hola- Dijo darien.

-Hola- respondió ella en tono triste.

-No te pongas triste… toma- y le dio la manzana

Ella la tomó y le brindo una hermosa sonrisa en agradecimiento y en respuesta él sonrió también.

-Darien… ya vámonos es tarde- exclamaba su papa ya retirándose

-Adiós- le dijo el niño a la de las coletas

-Adiós- Respondió ella

El ya se retiraba cuando ella le gritaba…

-¡Espera!

El pequeño volteó y ella se acerco… cual fue la sorpresa cuando con su pequeña mano ella le dio un pequeño arete en forma de rosa… era el que le había quedado de su par favorito. Ella se lo quería colocar en la bolsa de la camisa pero como era muy alto para ella, opto por colocarlo en el puño de la camisa de éste.

-¡Toma!- Exclamó ella y se retiro corriendo.

-Adiós- Le gritaba ella a lo lejos… y él le regreso el gesto de despedida.

Pasaron muchos años y muchas circunstancias. Los padres de Darien teniendo éste 17 años fallecieron repentinamente; el restaurante fue traspasado, opción que le sugirió el mejor amigo de su padre, que también era quien hacia las inversiones del negocio. Darien quedó como empleado de un famoso restaurante donde el dueño fue conocido de su padre que sabiendo la situación le ofreció un trabajo, éste lo aceptó, pero como su sueño era convertirse en un prestigioso chef, aceptó el empleo con la condición de comenzar desde mesero. Curiosamente contrario a lo que cualquiera pensara él no necesitaba el trabajo ya que la posición económica en la que se encontraba antes del fallecimiento de sus padres era buena y después del deceso de estos, más lo generado de la situación del restaurante e inversiones posteriores, incrementó su capital considerablemente.

Cuatro años después, él se encontraba en el interior de la cocina. Seguía su entrenamiento ahora como ayudante de chef, cuando uno de sus amigos meseros se reportó enfermo, este por ayudar y verificando que no hubiera ningún problema se ofreció a cubrir sus mesas por ese día.

Esa misma tarde donde se encontraba atendiendo, le tocó servir en una mesa a una pareja, un joven muy engreído acompañado de una chica rubia de ojos azules y de coletas que vagamente le recordaba a alguien, el rostro de ella le resulto muy familiar, a su vez a ella le llamó la atención lo guapo de éste, su cabellera negra y perfectamente recortada, su tez clara, sus ojos profundamente azul oscuro, su altura, la varonil voz y lo buen mozo que era.

Minutos después ya casi para retirarse a llevar la cuenta y colocarla en la mesa, Serena se percato de un pequeño artefacto dorado en uno de los puños de la camisa. Vio que se trataba de una pequeña rosa y se pregunto a si misma:

-_Coincidencia?_-

El restaurante tenía un servicio Express a un costado de ese, donde el servicio era mas rápido, personal e intimo para aquellos que desde temprano tenían una reunión o bien únicamente querían leer en privado un libro o tomar solo una buena taza de café americano o de alguna especialidad.

Serena con la enorme curiosidad que le había causado ese hecho de la rosa, procuraba frecuentemente ir al Express y ver si de lejos podía ver a ese guapo y caballeroso mesero.

-caramel macchiato y tarta de manzana-. Siempre solicitaba lo mismo, a ella le gustaba el sabor de esta y el que siempre estaba decorada a un lado con una rosa hecha de la cáscara de manzana.

Al mismo tiempo, en el área de cocina, había rumores de que siempre iba una bella rubia por lo general sola, que pedía lo mismo y la mayoría de los jóvenes caballeros del servicio competían por ver a quien le tocaría ese día la fortuna de atenderla.

Mientras, Darien sin saberlo era siempre el que preparaba el platillo de tarta de manzana para ella.

A ella le traía grandes recuerdos el comer ese fruto, a su vez él disfrutaba cada vez que tenía que prepararlo, ya que tenía la misma sensación.

Nunca tuvo la fortuna de encontrar a ese mesero nuevamente.

Un día ella tenía que ausentarse de la ciudad tal vez por algunos años, así que decidió que el último lugar donde quería estar en sus últimos momentos era ahí, en el Express… con su macchiato, su tarta de manzana y su rosa y porque no, tal vez con la suerte de volver a verlo.

Ese día antes de irse, quiso solicitar al encargado del lugar le permitiera ver al chef para felicitarlo por su magnifica tarta ya que esta hacía que frecuentemente regresara a el lugar y como saldría de la cuidad seguro sería parte de los momentos que mas extrañaría.

Darien fue solicitado, pero nunca fueron del agrado de él este tipo de felicitaciones, así que la hizo esperar bajo la excusa de que estaba muy ocupado.

Transcurrió la tarde, no logro ver al chef y se retiró.

Pasaron siete años. Darien ya era dueño de cinco restaurantes cinco estrellas y adquirió el restaurante donde laboró desde un principio, ya que el dueño siendo mayor ya se quería retirar.

Como propietario llevaba una relación muy cordial con sus empleados, él casi no participaba de las labores del restaurante; solo en ocasiones muy especiales o a menos que surgiera alguna eventualidad.

Un día nuevamente uno de sus meseros llegaría un poco tarde y él tomo el lugar de su empleado solo temporalmente. Dio la casualidad de atender la misma mesa que había atendido años atrás y se percató de ello debido a que eran los mismos comensales: un engreído caballero y una hermosa mujer rubia de coletas y de hermosos ojos azules. Cabe mencionar que Serena recién había llegado a la ciudad nuevamente y esa sería una especie de cena de bienvenida. Ojeaba el menú cuando el mesero solicito permiso para colocarle la servilleta en su regazo, así que cuando ella asintió, vio el brazo y se percató que el puno del mesero llevaba un prendedor dorado de una rosa… despacio volteo su rostro hacia el mesero y notó que era el mismo que los había atendido hace años.

Darien tomó sus pedidos.

-De entrada una ensalada verde, tomate cherry y aderezo de oliva y vinagre de vino tinto, y de platillo fuerte un beef Wellington- ordeno el caballero acompañante de serena mientras ojeaba el menú. -Ah, y tráigame el mejor vino de la casa. Y tú serena que vas a ordenar?

_-"serena"_- pensó Darien a la vez que la miraba sorprendido-_"no puede ser ella"-_ pensaba mientras la miraba fijamente

Ella a su vez veía a Darien fijamente

-Quiero… tarta de manzana y….- respondió ella sin dejar de observarlo

Él como si su cerebro recibiera un flechazo y sin dejar de mirarla anotaba en su libreta… repentinamente y en una fracción de segundo pensó:

_-"caramel macchiato"-_

Y Serena respondió:

-Caramel Macchiato-

Prontamente se retiró, por su mente pasaban un sin numero de ideas pero la principal, era elaborar él mismo la tarta de manzana, en su cabeza cruzo la idea de que fuera ella la misma rubia que años atrás pedía la misma orden de tarta.

Todos en la cocina estaban sorprendidos de que Darien la elaboraba. Si bien era cierto que era el dueño, también sabían que en muy pocas ocasiones los clientes eran lo suficientemente especiales, para que ameritaran que él cocinara u horneara y no sabían que ella fuese una de ellos.

Él preparaba la tarta, cuando repentinamente escuchó a uno de sus empleados comentar a otro:

-Viste? en una de las mesas principales está la rubia de la tarta y el macciato que venía hace años pero entonces venia sola- hablaba uno.

-Si la vi, tal vez el hombre con el que viene es su esposo- Respondía el otro.

Al escuchar eso, Darien sintió como un balde de agua fría y se decía a si mismo: "_no es posible, debió ser ella la que me quería felicitar aquella vez… Perdí esa oportunidad… no... no puedo perder mas tiempo, debo conocerla"_-

Prosiguió con la tarta.

Una vez terminado todo el servicio de la mesa, procedió a servir. Ya habiendo servido, comenzaron a degustar sus alimentos.

Muy molesto el engreído acompañante de Serena mandó llamar al mesero, casi escupiéndole al rostro y notoriamente molesto.

-Que rayos me trajo de beber?-

-Lo que usted me solicitó, es el mejor vino que tenemos en la cava-

-Claro que no, esto no puede ser… si sabe a alcohol barato… que rayos… -

Y poniéndose de pie, toma de la camisa a Darien en actitud de querer golpearlo.

-Usted me quiere robar, me está dando un vino muy corriente y no me extrañaría que esta comida también lo fuera-

Darien un tanto enfadado y tratando de no perder la compostura, le contesta:

-A que se refiere exactamente, la comida es de excelente calidad y el vino es exclusivo y solo es abierto en presencia del comensal, así que no intente insinuar nada sobre la calidad de lo que aquí se sirve-

Serena visiblemente abochornada intento tranquilizar a su acompañante.

-Por favor- Le decía tomándolo del brazo –Toma asiento. Déjalo tranquilo él no te ha hecho nada, no lo insultes-

El acompañante de ésta, molesto, se soltó tan fuerte del brazo de ella, que la jaloneó accidentalmente provocando que Darien perdiera la cordura por casi lastimarla, así que apunto de perder los estribos, fue detenido por otros meseros que estaban ahí cerca.

Los clientes comenzaban a incomodarse por el bochornoso incidente.

-Así es, detengan a este pobre diablo, no vaya hacer haga que lo eche a patadas de aquí su jefe- Exclamó el otro hombre -Es mas, quiero ver al gerente…aun mejor, quiero ver al dueño del lugar, seguro que al hablar conmigo y ver con quien esta tratando echará a este a patadas-

Él mantenía la calma y los empleados sin saber que hacer, únicamente se veían unos a otros.

De pronto Dijo:

-Por favor, vayan por el gerente ya que este "Caballero" quiere hablar con él-

Rápidamente uno de los meseros se dirigió a las oficinas y prontamente regreso con un hombre mayor de porte fino y muy elegante.

-Buenas noches, soy el gerente del lugar, dígame que se le ofrece-

-Buenas noches, quiero presentar una queja sobre este individuo, su "MESERO" es un impertinente y solicito, mas bien exijo sea sustituido inmediatamente-.

El gerente sin saber a quien se refería exactamente, atinó a preguntar:

-Disculpe, quien fue la persona que lo importunó?-

-Este- señalando a Darien -Pobre diablo, meserillo de cuarta-

En eso el gerente visiblemente consternado y sin saber que hacer, únicamente se notaba en su rostro visiblemente rojo, solo guardó silencio.

-Que no hará nada?- y más molesto aun- Llame al dueño, quiero ver al dueño-

Darien dirigiéndose al gerente, -Ya escuchaste, preséntale al dueño.-

-Pero como te atreves, al gerente hablarle de TU, pobre diablo igualado.-

Y el gerente abochornado antes de hacer la presentación fue interrumpido por Darien:

-Permítame… presentarme… soy Darien Chiba, dueño y propietario de este lugar.-

-Cómo?... pero no es posible-

Y en realidad no lo podía creer, había ofendido personalmente al dueño de una de las cadenas de restaurantes más importantes internacionalmente, exclusivos y prestigiosos, sin mencionar lo famoso e internacionalmente premiado que era su huerto vitivinicultor. El Individuo únicamente pudo decir

-Nos retiramos Serena-

-¡No!- Exclamó ella. -No te quiero volver a ver nunca, te has comportado de una manera tan grosera y altanera sin motivo alguno.

Tomándola fuertemente del brazo, la jaló y le dijo –viniste conmigo y te vas conmigo

En eso Darien llama a dos de sus mejores meseros y les dijo:

-Saquen a esta basura de aquí

Lo sacaron velozmente y Serena apenada, estaba sentada casi hundida en su asiento.

-Por favor discúlpame, en verdad lo lamento- expresó ella

-No hay nada que lamentar ni disculpar- con una delicada y bella sonrisa, le respondió

Tomó asiento frente a ella, ya todo volvía a la tranquilidad. Limpiaron el área donde estuvo el acompañante de ella y comenzaron a platicar, en eso ella le pregunto:

-El prendedor en tu puño, donde lo obtuviste?

-Es una larga historia. Involucra a un hermoso recuerdo de una pequeña triste de dos coletas y unos hermosos ojos azules.

Serena en un instante recordó ese momento como si fuera ayer.

-Eras tú, el niño de la manzana eras tú.

Darien sencillamente sonrió. Él ya se había dado cuenta que era la misma niña, pero lo confirmo absolutamente al escuchar esa pregunta de ella.

-Y a ti como es que te gusta tanto esa tarta de manzana?

-Las manzanas y la rosa como el adorno que la acompañaba, me traen un bello recuerdo de un pequeño que me hizo sentir muy bien en mi niñez.

…y prosiguiendo con esa platica, entre gratas y alegres sonrisas mutuas augurando, muchos mas y muy felices momentos como este para siempre, dos almas se encontraron a pesar de las ocasionales eventualidades, vidas destinadas a encontrarse sin importar todo el tiempo, las circunstancias y los años.

FIN


End file.
